


Marvels: Origins

by WritingRookie



Series: Marvels [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRookie/pseuds/WritingRookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Origins of some of Marvel's most greatest characters retold for a new generation! Part of a series about how I would do things if I ran Marvel Comics because if I did each origin one story at a time, it'd take forever to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvels: Origins

_..._

_Greetings, true believers._

_I am Uatu. You may call me the Watcher._

_For eons, I have been charged with observing a world. A world much like your own, in fact. At least...at first glance. For you see, this world I watch has played host to many incredible events...and housed many more strange and amazing beings._

_I have seen great explorers...surge into the unknown...and emerge as heroes..._

_...selfless acts...forever change lifetimes...in more ways than one..._

_...accidents lead to great triumph...and great tragedy alike..._

_...flashes of brilliance in desperate times...become the template for the future..._

_...legends born in times of great need...and return to take on a whole new battle..._

_...prejudice and adversity...turned into purpose fueled by a dream..._

_...time and time again...all this and so much more I have watched...because that is the task that has been bequeathed upon me by the universe._

_But now...this world - this universe - unbeknownst to it's inhabitants, is about to enter an unexpected crossroads. An event that could change things for this world for the better...or for the worse. One that will bring the beings I have watched into contact with new allies and foes alike. The future now for this world is more uncertain than ever before...none can say how the inhabitants of this world will react to what is to come...and the challenges they shall inevitably face...and despite all I have watched over the years, I cannot help but fear for the fate of this world and its inhabitants._

_In case something dire were ever to occur to this world, and it's people, I have kept extensive records of all that I have observed over the years, to ensure it would be remembered. Now, I extend to you, whomever it is that may find and choose to read this, an invitation few others of my kind have ever given. I invite you to watch (or read, I suppose) of what I have watched of this world. To gaze into this place of heroes and villains. To see as I have seen, a world of science and magic, power and vulnerability, the mundane, the fantastic and everything in between. To glimpse into the extraordinary world...of those beings I call..._

_...the Marvels._

* * *

 

**Just what I needed: a third story to work on!**

**Anyway, why exactly am I doing this? Well, I like Marvel, but some of it's more recent events in the mainstream (Earth-616) comics have...not appealed to me, to say the least. (*Cough-Civil-War-One-More-Day-Avengers-Arena-Etc-Cough*) So, I decided rather than spend all my time complaining about it, I'd try and see if I could do it any better. Basically, this is what I'd prefer to see the Marvel Universe as - though hopefully some of you guys will like it too.**

**Well, technically this story is just for the origins of most of the characters, with the actual stories to be released later, but still!**

**Also, the thing Uatu is talking about? It has to do with something I'm planning for the future...that you'll need to read my other stories to know about. It's just like a Crisis Crossover, and we haven't even started yet!**

**And yes, I did take those opening lines from the Marvel Heroes game. XP**

**Anyway, next chapter we begin the story proper...in truly Fantastic fashion! R & R, flames will not be entertained, and peace out, everybody!**


End file.
